heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Fleming
Amy Fleming was only 15 when her mother died from her injuries in a car accident in which she was involved. Amy was in the hospital and missed her mother's funeral. Amy inherited her mother's gift of horse curing. When Amy returned home she decided to carry on her mother's work healing abused or damaged horses including the horse that her mother gave her life to save named Spartan. Amy also had to deal with the return of her older sister Lou who had been living in New York City for the previous four years. Before Amy's mother died, she agreed to allow Ty Borden to live at Heartland as part of his probation and when he arrived, Amy's grandfather went with his daughters wishes. Ty grows close to Amy and becomes best friends with her, later falling in love but they soon have a heartbreaking break up. Though later on, while working with a pair of horses, they manage to make amends. In the last episode of Heartland season 5, Ty secretly makes plans to propose to Amy, but after hearing her say how they should never "tie themselves down," backs out of his proposal. However Amy, after hearing his phone ringing and going to answer it, goes through his coat pocket and ends up finding the ring; thus leaving the season on a cliffhanger. At the beginning of season 6 she and Ty discuss the ring and marriage, and a few episodes later, Ty finds the perfect moment to proposes to Amy, and she accepts. Season 1 In the beginning of season one Amy Fleming is a 15 year old girl living on Heartland Ranch, - an equine sanctuary for abused and sick horses - in Hudson, Alberta, Canada with her mother, Marion Fleming, and grandfather, Jack Bartlett. Amy also has an older sister, Samantha Louise Fleming (nicknamed Lou), who is 10 years older than Amy. Lou moved to New York and currently works there. It is later revealed that Amy and Lou's father, Tim Fleming, left his wife and two daughters, while struggling with addiction, when Amy and Lou were 5 and 15 years old. Amy's mother, Marion, has a gift with horses, she is able to understand them in a way others cannot. One day, while Amy is out riding, she comes across Mallen's Farm and spots an abused and tempermental horse. Not knowing what to do, she goes home to Heartland and tells her mother what she saw. Concerned for the horse, Spartan's, safety, they rush to Mallen's Farm as a big storm is brewing. Amy and Marion are able to rescue Spartan, not without some struggle albeit, and are heading back to Heartland when the storm causes their truck and Spartan's trailer to crash. Later, Amy wakes up in a hospital bed confused and wants to know where her mom is. Lou, who traveled back to Hudson after the accident, informs Amy that their mother has passed away. Amy is in the hospital during Marion's funeral, where Lou gives a heart-breaking eulogy. When Amy finally heads home from the hospital with her grandfather, Jack, and Lou, their neighbor Mallory Wells is waiting for them on their front porch. She's glad Amy is back home, but Amy, still upset from the accident and losing her mother, is in no mood for a homecoming celebration. After being looked over by the town vet, Scott Cardinal, who suggests putting Spartan down, Spartan is sent to Heartland in hopes that Amy can help him with his problems because Jack hopes that Marion didn't die for nothing. At first, Amy is reluctant to work with the stubborn horse, but later comes around. Amy later reveals to Jack that she blames herself for her mother's death and that she shouldn't have told her about Spartan, but Jack assures her that her mother would have done the same thing. It is also revealed, while Amy is working with Spartan, that she has the same gift with horses as her mother. She is able to understand Spartan, and together they work towards healing emotionally from the accident. Lou ends up staying at Heartland, longer than she had anticipated, to helps with financial matters. Lou and Amy come to blows over their mother's work at Heartland, as they believe different things. One day, while Amy is out riding with a friend, a truck speeds by angering Amy. She follows the truck and meets the driver, Ty Borden, who was sent to stay at Heartland by his probation officer who had an understanding with Marion. Amy informs Ty that Marion was her mother and that she had passed away. Jack later agrees to let Ty stay at Heartland as a stable hand. Ty moves in above the barn. After reluctantly going back to school, Amy sees her boyfriend, Jessie Stanton, who asks Amy why she hasn't contacted him since the accident. She is about to answer him when Jessie's sister, resident mean girl, Ashley Stanton, arrives and gives Amy a hard time. Later, Amy and her friend head to a party at Ashley and Jessie's house where Jessie gets drunk and grabs Amy. Ty arrives (uninvited) and gets into a fight with Jessie because he thought Jessie was hurting Amy. Amy, frustrated, leaves the party and Ty follows offering her a ride. Though, not fond of each other at first, Amy and Ty grow closer and eventually becomes friends while working with horses together. Throughout the rest of the season Lou ends up staying at Heartland after losing her job in New York and becomes committed to turning Heartland into an equine business. Amy takes on horse after horse after rumors spread that she has the same gift as her mother; Amy often gets a hand from Jack, Ty, Scott, and even Mallory. Amy and the gang also come across two ranch hands who plan on selling a herd of wild stallions to a slaughterhouse. Later, they also have to struggle with taking in a new resident, Ben Stillman, the nephew of a Lisa Stillman, a family friend and successful ranch owner. Amy and Lou continue to come to blows over how Heartland should be run, but they always put their stubbornness aside for enough time to make up. Amy and Lou also struggle with creating a father-daughter relationship with their estranged father. At the end of season 1 Amy is competing in the Fall Finale with Spartan and struggles to beat Ashley and her prize-winning horse Apollo. Amy also has to deal with Spartan's original owner, Mr. Mallen, wanting to take Spartan back. Before Ty leaves Heartland (without telling Amy), after getting a letter from his father, he kisses Amy and the future of their relationship is left unanswered. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Personality Amy is a passionate girl who stands by what she believes in. She can also be very persistent and stubborn at times, along with strong-minded. Though, she loves her friends and family (and animals of course), Amy is compassionate, caring, and at times sensitive. Amy also has a good sense of humor, proving how down to earth and easy-going she is. Appearance Amy is beautiful with her long blonde hair (mostly worn straight) and pretty blue eyes. She often opts for a more natural look, wearing little to no make-up. Amy likes mixing plaid with light wash denim that has a lived-in look. Some of Amy's key wardrobe pieces are tank tops, during the warmer months, along with cute cowboy boots, jean jackets, and on occasion a cowboy hat. B600a96c29821e1e2b8ecd9927365b1b.jpg 1c325d677fb69537cb07b482c907ffa3.jpg Amy main.jpg 600full-amber-marshall.jpg 22677a6700111fa76992816e3a135db4.jpg 91503f2f5f7eaf8434e5eada5ff8ff5a.jpg 765284.jpg 1288494036_7703_full.jpg a421e2e30203fcb660ab8ab96633bc4b.jpg Amber_est_Amy.jpg amber_marshall_heartland_amy_fleming_w1OBjnq_sized.jpg Amber_Marshall_Heartlandlovers.jpg Amber-Marshall.jpg Amber-Marshall-02.jpg amy-fleming-and-heartland-gallery.jpg heartland_amy04.jpg untitled.png Saison-2-Amy.jpg heartland1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Horse Whisperers